Our thing: A man of Honour
by Ghostwriter654
Summary: Edward Cullen is the son of the Notorious Mobster Carlisle Cullen, King of the underworld that grips New York. Waiting for the day he finally takes over, Edward has a fearsome reputation with no weakness until a brown-eyed girl crashes into his life. Literally.


**Disclaimer: Everything is owned by Mrs Meyer, ****I'm just messing around with her creation.**

**Summary: Edward Cullen is the son of the Notorious Mobster Carlisle Cullen, King of the underworld that grips New York**. **Waiting for the day he finally takes over, Edward has a fearsome reputation with no weakness until a brown-eyed girl crashes into his life. Literally.**

**Warning! This fanfiction will contain murder, violence, swearing and sexual content. **

**Our thing: A man of Honour.**

* * *

I was breathing hard, adrenaline and anger pumping through my blood like a fucking drug; it was intoxicating, the way ending a life of someone who wronged the Family felt. There was no guilt, not when I kicked shit into him, or put a bullet through his skull; just the thrill of the kill and the feeling of power it gave me. Taking a deep breath, I turned away from the bloody mess of Michael Newton, the police informer caught sniffing too close for comfort. He'd been here a week, enduring all kinds of torture. He broke two days ago, once Jasper offered him a visitor if he continued his silence. No one wanted to hurt his wife, or even involve her but the mere threat had him talking in seconds.

He was strong, I gave him that. But he was dead. It was one less pig to worry about.

Around me I could hear the men tidying up and I felt the proud eyes of the Don on me as I caught my breath. Opening my eyes, I nodded at him and looked down at my gun, a colt M1911A1, the butt of it smeared in blood before handing it over to my brother Jasper. He would see it cleaned and returned before the night was over. I headed to the sink at the back of the warehouse and turned the facet on before plunging my hands under the freezing jet. The water ran red.

Grimacing at the tinge of pain from the fresh cuts on my knuckles, I scowled at the thought of giving Angela another lie tomorrow at the office. My secretary was like a motherhen and oddly showed no fear towards me, even with all the dark rumours surrounding the Cullen name, rumours that everyone knew was the truth, they just didn't have the evidence.

It also helped that I was one of the top criminal defence lawyers in New York.

"Good Job," Father said breaking the silence in the room. No one had spoken since I lost my shit, because it was somehow my fault that Emmett failed to be here. Again. In Dads eyes, it fucking was, I should have my brothers in line, obedient like everyone else. Respect was just as important as fear, especially if I wanted to be Don after him. "You will meet with the commissioner this week, Edward, ensure the message is delivered thoroughly. I don't want to hear about anymore cops. You hear me?"

"Yes," I gritted out, scrubbing the red from my hands. My crisp white shirt was ruined, splattered with dark red spots. It would need burning. All my clothes would. "There's a charity event that my assistant keyed me in for, on the fifteenth. I believe Ma will also be in attendance, I'll see that he gets the message."

"Good. I'll be off. It's late. Clean him up and take him home." I looked sharply at my father, wondering if he had lost his fucking marbles. Even a cleaned body might leave a trace and that would bring the feds sniffing. Not that we were in trouble, the Cullens were the most feared family in New York City, and anyone who came after us quickly grew to regret it.

Still. Making people disappear was different to this. We hadn't put a message like this across in years. It would make a tasty splash in tomorrows news. I smirked.

With a curt nod, Carlisle Cullen turned and briskly strode from the room, his suit crisp and blood free. Two men followed him, Garrett and Alistair, his two bodyguards falling into an even pace behind him. My Father looked every bit the boss he was and despite nearing his sixtieth birthday, he didn't look like most did his age. Broad shouldered, and tall, he could still dish out a beating if he saw fit. His blonde hair flecked with white was the only sign of my fathers aging. It was clear where the Cullen looks came from, we were all good looking fuckers but it was good to know we wouldn't end up looking like old Aro.

I finished cleaning myself up before donning my navy blue suit jacket, my mind drifting to the accounts I'd left waiting at the club. They needed my attention more than clean up did.

"You heard him, clean this up and drop him off. No fuck ups." There were already prepations to begin cleaning up, washing the body, striping his clothes to avoid any evidence being picked up and all the rest. It wouldn't be a half job with Snow here, who had trained as an undertaker but moonlighted as a cleaner for the mob. For us. It was a well paid job and it gave him protection he couldn't get elsewhere. "Jazz, if you see that brother of ours, tell him he's in a heap of trouble."

He knew that nothing excused him if the Don set a job, not even the birth of your fucking child. This was much more important, our livelihood, our thing. _Cosa Nostra_.

"I'm sure he already knows." Jasper said, smirking as Snow had three of the men move the body onto a gurney. "I'll catch you later, I'll oversee this." He nodded towards the others with a grin. Jasper liked to finish a job thoroughly, even the clean up and Michael had been his until I came and took over. Bumping fists, I told him to give Alice my best and headed outside.

The anger was still pumping through my system, an aftermath of snapping like I did. It was hard to regain my cool once I lost it, but it seemed I was always fucking angry. I suppose you couldn't do what I did and have a normal temperament. I was too much like my father. Taking a deep breath, I headed towards my black BMW and thought about how I'd deal with Emmett. I was fed up of him making a fool out of me when the orders from father had been pretty clear.

Be at the fucking warehouse. Was that too hard to comprehend? I didn't think so, not when we were putting an end to such a threat to our livelihood. Michael Newton and the information he had was a threat. A threat that demanded everyone's attention. With the names of the officers in the police force that were on the case, the plans they had, which Mafia families were on their list we could keep one step ahead of them, especially once I had them looked into. Yet Emmett continued to be distracted by his new girl. I remembered the stress it came to introducing that chick to the family. Emmett had came to me first, shitting himself that she'd not get an in. If dad didn't approve, then there was no turning back. She would have to go. So he came to me knowing I had the power he and Jasper lacked by being second and third sons, even if dad was just waiting me to fuck up and get myself killed. It had been easier than anticipated, not the struggle our cousin Garrett had when introducing Kate to the fold, and she had Itailian heritage. Just not the right kind. Rosalie didn't have that luxury but she had managed to win Ma over, the only person dad ever hesitated to hurt.

Still, at times it had been painful to watch him belittle them, test how strong they were and even test their loyalties. Once you were in, that was it. It was a life Rosalie was struggling to adjust to, the random disappearances, the long hours where she couldn't reach Emmett. He claimed she had freaked worse of all when he'd come home wearing the blood of some fucker he had just wacked and since he preferred to keep his double life as quiet as possible.

But that was hard to do when you're a Cullen and your dad was the most feared mobster in all of New York. You had a role to play.

I could never see myself like Emmett with a girl on his arm or like Jasper who was already married to the love of his life and owned a perfect house with a white picket fence and a fucking dog to go with it; the complete American dream. Though Jasper never skirted his duties, he had spent the last three days at the warehouse, only going home because his absence was beginning to be noticed. I couldn't see a relationship lasting longer than the time it took to bed the chick, not that I had much time for such luxuries. Between my day job and my extra-curricular activities, I had little time to myself. It was no issue for me, this was the life I'd been building since I was six years old, since dad placed that first gun in my hand and told me everything he built was mine; if I proved myself worthy. And fuck me, I wanted it more than I wanted anything.

Starting up the engine, I pulled out of the site and headed a different way than the one I came, hyperaware of any tails. I pushed Emmett to the back of my mind, promising myself that I would deal with him tomorrow. Right now, I had accounts to sort out.

Nearing Downtown, I was grateful that the roads were pretty clear, a yellow cab, a beaten truck, nothing to be wary off. No feds. Stopping for a red light, I quickly fired off a text to Demetri that I would be returning soon and he could get off before connecting it to the stereo and making a call to Jenks, our private investigator. The names Micheal had given us could do with his insight and hopefully something to blackmail them with.

"Mr Cullen," He answered after the second ring, his usually breathless voice thick with sleep. I heard rustling and then the distinct sound of a door shutting. I looked at the time displayed on the dashboard. **2.34 AM** "How can I help you at such a late hour?"

"I need some information by Wednesday at the latest, Jason. Jasper will see that you have the names and be sure its your best work. I want to know everything there is about them. Leave no stone unturned."

"Very well, Sir, I'll get onto that first thing tomorrow." I could picture him sweating, he was an awfully nervous man for the line of work he did, it was a mystery that he had been in the business for twenty years. The red light finally turned green before my patience ran out and I put my foot down.

"Go -" From the corner of my eye, I saw the car. It was a small red thing but it seemed to be going a lot faster than it should be, the driver too busy looking at the woman in the passenger seat. They were clearly arguing.

This, I noticed in the split second before the car rammed into the side of my favourite BMW.

* * *

**Soo what do you think? Reviews are very welcome, just try and be nice! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
